New Year, New Freinds, New Love
by David A7X Perez
Summary: This is my first story so feel free to read and review. The Hollywood Arts gang meet a new set of friends and Tori falls in love with Jade's brother. Also, Cat falls in love with a young man from Robbie's family. The songs I used in my story are Sweet Lady by Tyrese, She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5, and Dear God by Avenged Sevenfold. Please kick back, read, relax and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**New Year, New Friends, New Love**

 **Chapter 1- Jade's Brother**

Tori Vega walked into the halls of Hollywood Arts with a big smile on her face. It was her junior year at Hollywood Arts and she could not be any more excited. Her number one goal this year is to finally become Jade's friend. She and Jade have known each other for a year and, so far, they have went from enemies to acquaintances. Little does she know, this year will become Victoria Dawn Vega's most memorable experience ever?

Tori walked straight to her locker to get ready for her first day of junior year. As she was getting books out of her locker, a pair of arms wrapped around her and a happy voice startled the half-Latina.

"Hey Tori." said her bubbly friend Cat.

"Hey Cat, how was your summer?" Tori asked.

"It was the best summer I ever had!" Cat exclaimed with excitement.

Tori just smiled as Cat went on telling her summer break. She intently listen as Cat told her about camping, going to Disneyworld, and all of her other adventures. The next thing Cat said is what really surprised Tori.

"I met one of the greatest guys over the summer. I think I'm falling in love Tori." Cat said with dreamy expression.

"Cat, you just met this guy over the summer. Do you even now about him?" Tori asked.

"No not really, but I'm hoping I meet him again this year." Cat said.

"Well you have to find him and get to know him better okay Cat?" said Tori with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay" said Cat.

 _Ring, Ring, Ring._ The bell went off, signaling the beginning of first period.

"Come on Cat, time to get to class." Tori aid as she grab Cat's hand.

"Kay, Kay!" said Cat.

As the two beautiful girls walked down the hall, Tori couldn't help but wonder if she will ever find her one true love. She always wanted a boyfriend who loves her for what she truly is and not be used. She'll just have to keep looking, until then she will remain single and lonely.

Tori and Cat made to their first class, which is Sikowitz's, in record time. She was greeted by her best friends Andre, Robbie, Beck and her "acquaintance" Jade. They all said hello to her, except for jade who just told her hello and piss off. Tori frowned at that little remark, but just smiled and sat in her usual chair; ready for class.

"Students, I have wonderful news. This year we will have a new student joining our class. I would like him to feel welcome into our school. So without further ado…" Sikowitz said with a dramatic pause and opening the door.

The door opened, and a young man walked in smiling to the class. He had a fade-style haircut, athletically build, wearing a black Eminem shirt, black denim jeans, and a pair of black Nike Air Max shoes. He had sky blue eyes and had very similar features with someone in class.

"Young man would please introduce yourself to the class." Sikowitz said with a sly smile.

"Hi, my name is Jason West."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Surprise!**

The entire classroom just sat in their seats, shocked and surprised. But no one was more shocked than Jade, who could not believe her brother was now in her class. She sat in her seat, mouth opened and barely making sounds. Jason was looking around the class when he spotted Jade.

"Jade, oh my god you're in this class?" Jason said smiling.

Jade screamed in surprise and ran up to her brother, hugging him. She always wanted her brother to come to Hollywood Arts because he was an incredible singer. She would always listen to Jason's melodic, voice whenever he played on his guitar. Now here he is, hugging his sister and finally in his right place. She could not be any happier.

"How did you get accepted into Hollywood Arts?" Jade asked as she released him.

"I auditioned and Principal Helen accepted me. She said she loved my audition and since you go here, I couldn't pass down this opportunity. Also, Sikowitz said he wanted us together in a class." Jason said.

Jade rolled her eyes and smiled. She turn around to the class, who were out of their shock and smiled seeing the two siblings together for the first time.

"Everyone, I like you to meet my brother Jason." Jade said with happiness.

Jason waved to the class and was introduce to everyone. He was greeted with a big hug by Cat, who was happy beyond belief.

"Oh my god Jason! It's great to have you in our class." Cat happily stated.

"I know Cat and could you let go. You're hurting my ribs." Jason said.

"Oh sorry." Cat said laughing. Jason was next greeted by Robbie and Rex.

"So we have two demons in this school. We are literally in hell." Rex said.

"Rex!" Robbie said.

"It's ok. You must be Robbie, with the jackass Rex." Jason said laughing.

Robbie laughed while Rex remained silent. Jason then met Andre, who patted his back and smiled.

"Looks like I'm seeing double. Nice to meet you. I'm Andre, the school's favorite songwriter." Andre said.

"Oh yeah, I heard you write great songs. Maybe we can perform a few songs together." said Jason.

He then turn his attention back to Jade and Beck. Beck and Jason have gotten along very well and is happy that Jade is with him.

"Hey Beck, how's my sister handling you?" Jason said playfully.

Jade smacked his arm playfully while Beck chuckled. He then finally turn his attention to Tori Vega, who just stood shocked. She had never seen Jade's brother and never knew he was so handsome. As she stood there, she started to feel butterflies in her stomach and her heart beating quickly.

"Hi." said Tori blushing.

"Hi you must be Tori. You look very beautiful." Jason said.

"Thank You." Tori said, her blushing turning into deeper shade of red.

"Alright now that Jason has introduced himself, let begin class." Sikowitz said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- New Feelings**

"Jason you may sit next to your sister if you want." Sikowitz said.

"Actually I would like to sit next to Tori if that's okay." Jason said.

Jason grabbed his bag and sat next Tori. Sikowitz began his lecture, but Tori was not really pay attention. All she was thinking throughout the lecture was Jason. How his dimples go perfectly with his smile. How his skin looked soft and smooth. How well his muscles were ripped, and well defined. The more she thought about Jason, the more she realized she might be falling in love with him.

At the same time, Jason not only was listening to the lecture; he was thinking about Tori. He always heard from Jade that Tori was her pain in the ass, but seeing her made him realize Jade was wrong. He instantly knew that he really liked Tori. He wanted to get to know Tori better and see where his feelings take him. Maybe he was starting to fall in love with Tori.

The bell rang signaling the end of 1st period. Jason got up and accidently bumped into someone. That someone was Tori, who dropped her books on the floor.

"Oh sorry." Said Tori shyly.

"No I'm sorry. Let me help you." said Jason as he started to pick her books up. While Tori and Jason were picking Tori's books, they did not see Jade walk back in looking for Jason. Jade just watched her brother and Tori and began to realize the two were developing feelings for each other. Jade was surprised to see those two getting along so quickly. The more she thought, the more she realized she wanted to help bring those two together.

"Looks like Jason finally found his perfect girl." Jade thought smiling as she left the classroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Tori's House and an Old Friend**

The rest of the day went great for Tori. She learned that Jason had the same class schedule as her and she sat next to him and the rest of the gang at lunch. Throughout the day she had the chance to learn more about Jason. She learned he's very much like Jade but has more in common with her. She also began to suspect that Jade knew something, but disregard it and continue getting to know Jason.

The final bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. Tori was heading towards her locker when she spotted Jason talking to Jade by her locker.

"So did you enjoy your first day at Hollywood Arts?" said Jade.

"Fuck yeah. It's was one of the best I ever had." Jason said happily.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Tori asked walking up to the siblings.

"Hey Tori, everything is great. I'm really enjoying this school." Jason said.

"Well I let you two have some fun. See you at home Jason." Jade said with a sly smile. She left the school and took a ride with Beck to his RV. Jade was going to have an interesting conversation with her brother tonight.

Tori and Jason stood their smiling at each other. Tori could get lost in Jason's sky blue eyes all day. She just couldn't believe this was happening so fast. Jason was thinking the exact same thing Tori was thinking. He wanted to be there for Tori all the time; even if meant being her friend or something else.

"So Jason I was wondering if you would like to come to my house and meet my family." Tori asked with a nervous, but hopeful voice.

"I would love to meet your family Tori." Jason said. He had a funny feeling that he already knows someone from Tori's family.

Tori took Jason's hand and walked outside to her car. When she grabbed his hand, Tori felt a spark and knew that this was the beginning of a great friendship or something more. The two walked over to Tori's red Mustang convertible and got in. Tori pulled out of the parking lot and went straight to her house. The two had talked for ten minutes before arriving to Tori's home.

Once they step out of the car, Jason was immediately impress with her home. The house was beautiful on the outside and he could not wait to see the inside. Tori and Jason reached her front porch and Tori let him inside.

Once they were inside her house, Tori looked towards her couch and saw someone sitting. He was a young man who was about Jason's age, and is Tori's brother. His was half Latino like his sister and he was wearing a pair of black denim shorts, all black Nike Air Forces, and a Phoenix Suns jersey with a black shirt underneath it. The young man looked at the door and noticed Jason.

"Danny?" Jason said.

"Jason. Hey man how are you doing?" Danny said getting off the couch and giving Jason a bro hug. Tori was surprised at her younger brother's reaction.

"Danny, you know Jason?" Tori asked as the two boys finished their hug.

"Know him? Tori, Jason is my best friend. He's been my friend since we were five years-old." Danny said with enthusiasm.

"Not only are we best friend, but I'm his sports rival as well." Jason said.

Tori was surprised at the answer. She definitely was going to have a memorable school year.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-Déjà vu**

"Jason, I heard you got into Hollywood Arts. That's great man!" said a happy Danny.

"Yeah I did. And I have your sister Tori in all of my classes." Jason replied.

"At least you didn't have our pain in the ass Trina." Danny said sarcastically.

"Hey, I heard that and what's going on?" Trina said as she came down the stairs. She spotted her brother Danny and Tori with Jason. Trina instantly put on her most flirtatious look and walked over to introduce herself to Jason.

"Well, who might you be?" Trina said.

"Trina, this is my new friend Jason. Jason this is my big sister Trina." Tori said.

"Nice to meet you Trina." Jason said smiling.

"It's good to meet you. Why are you hanging out with Tori?" Trina asked.

"Well your sister wanted me to meet you. Oh that reminds me, I got to get going. Thanks for letting me see Danny and Trina, Tori." Jason said as he grabbed his bag and headed for the door.

"It was nice have you around Jason. I'll see you tomorrow." Tori said as she open the door.

"Alright, see you later." Jason said as he left. Tori closed and leaned up against the door. She was sad that Jason left so soon, but is happy they are now friends.

"You know Tori, Jason and me are you and Jade." Danny said smiling as he went up to his room.

It took Tori a moment to realize Danny's revelation. He was right, Jason and Danny are Jade and herself. It was Déjà Vu alright, to see a Vega and a West together. She and Jade were acquaintances while Jason and her younger brother are best friends.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6-Tori's Dream**

"I have to make that boy love me." Trina said with a dreamy expression.

"I doubt it because he is Jade's brother." Tori replied with a raised eyebrow.

"That hot guy is the brother of the meanest girl at school." Trina said with a shocked expression.

"Yes." Tori replied.

"I definitely need to work on my plan to make him mine." Trina said going back to her room.

Although Tori knew Trina was joking, she couldn't help but feel a little worry. She knew she had a huge crush on Jason, but she was worried that Trina or any other girl from school will get Jason. Tori wanted to be the girl Jason fell in love with, but she just had to wait and keep getting to know him more. Tori sighed and went upstairs to her room, laid on her bed and listen to music. For the next five hours, Tori listened to music, did her homework, and even starting writing a song.

It was now close to midnight and Tori was ready to go to sleep. As she laid down and closed her eyes, she immediately fell asleep. In her dream, Tori was sitting at her regular lunch table watching a performance. She was enjoying the performance when the final performer came out. Tori was surprised to see that it was Jason ready to perform. He sat on a stool with a guitar and began to play a song Tori was not familiar with. Tori was mesmerized at how amazing and melodic Jason's voice was and all she can do was stare at him the whole time. As he finished, the crowd cheered and applauded for him as Tori walked up to him and kissed him.

Tori awoke to her alarm and shut it off. It was now morning and she had plenty of time to get ready for school. She laid back down and stared at the ceiling for ten minutes, smiling as she remembered her dream. Tori got out of her bed and got ready for school, mainly to see Jason again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- Jason and Danny's Gang**

Tori showered and picked out her best outfit to get Jason's attention. She decided to wear a cute purple blouse, sexy denim jeans, a pair of Converses, and she did her hair with waves and curls. She added a little bit of make-up and was ready for school. She walked down stairs and spotted Trina, who also dressed to get Jason's but she might have over did it. Tori also spotted her brother Danny, who gave Trina a sarcastic look while turning his attention to Tori. He smiled at her continue eating his cereal.

"You look great Tori. I definitely see Jason falling for you." Danny said with a sly smile as he continued eating his cereal. Tori blushed while Trina gave him a nasty scowl and continue to check herself on her handheld mirror. Tori sat down next to Danny and ate her bowl of cereal. She couldn't but feel nervous and excited to see Jason. She wanted to see where her new feelings will take her.

"Hey Tori you want me to take you to school?" Danny asked.

"I appreciate it, thank you." Tori replied as she grabbed her bag.

Tori and Danny finished their breakfast and got in Danny's Chevrolet Impala. The two siblings got in and headed straight for school. They arrived in time and Tori immediately went straight to her friends while Danny went somewhere else. Tori spotted Andre, Robbie, Cat, Beck and Jade by Tori's locker. She smiled and said hello to the gang.

"Hey guys, have any of you seen Jason?" Tori asked.

"Why do you want to see Jason?" Jade replied with a sneaky smile.

"I think we know why Tori wants to see your brother, Jade." Andre said.

"We do?" Cat asked confused.

"Oh Cat." Beck said shaking his head.

The group continue to talk until Tori saw Jason coming through the doors. She smiled and waved at him as he came in. He return the smile as Danny and three more boys came in and stood beside Jason. The gang looked at Tori's direction and were surprised to see the other boys. The reason they were surprised is the fact that the three boys looked like Andre, Robbie and Beck.

The first one was an African-American who was built like Andre. He had black hair that was cut into a taper fade. He was wearing a white shirt under a Miami Heat jersey, denim jeans, and a pair of red and black Jordan 11s. He looked at Andre with a big smile and had a beautiful girl on his left.

The second boy had blonde messy hair, athletically built, and is carrying a guitar case. He was wearing a blue and white polo shirt, black denim jeans, and a matching pair of DC sneakers. He was also wearing a black Boston Red Sox baseball cap. He just waved at Robbie and winked at Cat.

The final boy had short, dark brown hair, a few inches shorter than Beck, but was in great physical shape. He, like the blonde hair boy, was carrying guitar case. He was wearing a dark red button down shirt, black jeans, and a pair of black Converses. He was eating an apple when he spotted Beck and just gave him a big smile.

"Hey guys I want to meet my gang." Jason said as he approached Tori and her friends.

"Andre, I think you know this man." Jason said as he pointed to the African-American.

"Marcus!" Andre said smiling.

"Hey Andre." Marcus replied as he gave Andre a big hug.

"Guys, this is my cousin Marcus. Marcus these are my friends Tori, Cat, Robbie, Beck, and his girlfriend Jade." Andre happily said as introduce his cousin.

"Hi Marcus." The gang replied.

"Hey Robbie, how've you been? I haven't seen you since our family reunion." The blonde hair boy said.

"I know right." Robbie said as he gave him a hug. Robbie then turn his attention to the gang and introduce the boy.

"This is my cousin Robert, but his friends and I call him Rob." Robbie said.

"Yeah, cause he steals from everyone." Rex remarked.

"You want me to stick a pencil deep up your ass Rex." Rob replied menacingly.

"Oh my God!" Rex said.

"Nice to meet you Rob. I'm Tori." Tori said as she extended her hand for Rob to shake.

"Hey Tori, nice to meet." Rob said shaking her hand.

"I'm Beck and this is Jade." Beck said as he introduce himself and Jade.

"His girlfriend." Jade remarked.

"I know. Robbie told me everything about his friends." Rob replied. He turned his attention to Cat, who was staying at him wide-eyed.

"You must be Cat." Rob said with a sweet smile.

Cat turned her head away to hide her blushing. She laughed sheepishly as Robbie gave them a weird look.

"Finally, this is our group clown…" Danny began to say before Beck cut him off.

"Cousin Andy." Beck said with a smile.

"That's my name don't wear it out." Andy replied as he gave his cousin a hug too.

"What brings you here from Canada?" Beck asked.

"Family visit and to flirt with these beautiful California girls." Andy said to Jade. She just rolled her eyes and gave Beck a slow, tender kiss.

"Keep dreaming Andy. I've already got a Canadian." Jade said.

'Well Jason, looks like you have our doubles as friends." Jade jokingly said to her brother.

"Ironic huh?" Jason replied playfully.

For the next 20 minutes before class began, the two groups got to know each other and learned new things. Like the fact that Rob started a band and is the lead guitarist. Andy is the bass guitarist in Rob's band and how Marcus helps Andre with writing his songs. Throughout the conversation, not only was Tori stealing glances at Jason; she also notice Cat stealing glances at Rob. She had feeling as to why Cat was staring at Rob.

The school bell ringed, signaling the beginning of first period. Jason said bye to Danny, Rob, Marcus and Andy as he walked with Tori's gang to class. Before they entered, Tori grabbed Cat's hand and dragged her to the janitor's closet. She made no one was looking as she pushed Cat in. She turn on the lights and gave Cat a sneaky expression.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Cat and Rob**

Cat continued staring at Tori who was giving her a sneaky expression. She felt uncomfortable by Tori's look and she was getting a little scared. He didn't remember how she ended up in the janitor's closet. All Cat could think about was a certain blonde hair boy who was flirting with her. She was snapped out of her trance by Tori's voice.

"Earth to Cat." Tori asked.

"Huh. Oh sorry Tori." Cat said blushing.

"Oh my god! Rob was the guy you fell in love with over the summer." Tori said excitedly.

"Yeah he is." Cat said in a low voice, feeling embarrassed.

"Cat you don't have to be embarrassed. Rob seems like a nice guy and, no offence, he's way hotter than Robbie." Tori said.

"I know, but I'm afraid he might reject me if I told him my feelings." Cat said worriedly.

"Cat it's okay to be afraid. If you don't want your feelings to get hurt then you have to talk to him and see where your feelings take you." Tori said as she put her hand on Cat's shoulder.

Cat smiled and shook her head. She really did like Rob because she treated her like a true gentleman. Their summer together was spent going to the beach, going to the movies, and other things. She fell in love with Rob because he said the right words, never made her upset, always made her smile and liked her as she is. There was no denying that Cat was in love with Rob.

"Ok Tori, but I need your help please?" Cat said with her puppy face.

"Of course I'll help Cat." Tori replied happily.

"Yay!" Cat shouted as she hug her friend. It wasn't going to be easy but with Tori's help she will get the man of her dreams.

"Alright Cat, time to get to class." Tori said as she released her bubbly friend and open the door.

"Kay, Kay". Cat replied leaving the janitor's closet. Tori followed Cat and walked to Sikowitz's class. The two girls apologized to Sikowitz's, who told them to come through the window next time. Cat sat down in the front row while Tori sat down behind her next to Jason. She loved what Jason wore today; he was wearing black denim jeans, all white Nike Air forces, a plain white shirt and a necklace that seem to have a card on it. Tori thought Jason looked great.

"Hey Jason." Tori said.

"Hey Tori, you're looking beautiful as always. I like your outfit today." Jason said with his dimple smile. God she loved his dimples.

"Thank you, you're looking great too." Tori replied returning the smile.

While the two were talking and listening to Sikowitz's lecture, Cat's mind was somewhere else. She was day dreaming no other than Rob. She could think about him without any random thoughts in her head. Cat remembered how Rob even sang a song for her on his guitar. She loved hearing his voice and was amazed by his guitar-playing skills. Cat knew that, with Tori's help and a little time, Rob would be hers this year. She was pulled from her thoughts by the bell.

"That's class, get out of here." Sikowitz said.

"Come on Cat." Andre said.

"Kay, Kay." Cat replied. She grabbed her things and walked with Andre to their next class. The same routine would follow for the remainder of Cat's day.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9- The Fight**

Tori and Jason walked together to their next class, which is harmony vocals with Mr. Robinson. She loved his class because of the friendly atmosphere and great teaching, but she also despised it because of one person: Ryder Daniels. She didn't like how Ryder was trying to use her to get a good grade, so she performed a song at last year's Full Moon Jam to humiliate him. He got what he deserved, but now he was trying to win his way into her heart. She didn't want him because her heart and love was falling into Jason's arms.

"Well hello Tori." And speak of the devil himself. She was now standing right in front of him.

"What Ryder?" Tori asked with a mean expression.

"Come on Tori. I said I was sorry." Ryder replied.

"I told I don't want to talk to you Ryder." Tori said.

"You know you want me Tori." Ryder said approaching Tori.

"Hey man, the lady said she don't want to talk you." Jason said standing next to Tori.

"Who the fuck are you punk?" Ryder said in a venomous voice.

"I'm Jason West. As in Jade West's brother." Jason replied.

"Oh yeah, I heard of you. You're supposed to be this hot young guy. Step away and let the adults' talk." Ryder menacingly replied as he grabbed Tori.

"Ryder, leave me only." Tori said in a worried voice.

"The lady said leave her alone." Jason said pushing Ryder's hand off of Tori.

"You're just begging for an ass kicking huh punk." Ryder said pushing Jason.

"Maybe, but you don't want to fight me." Jason said giving him Jade's trademark smirk.

"Is that a threat?" Ryder asked menacingly as he pushed Jason again. Tori stood there shocked watching Jason stand up for her. No guy she ever dated stood up for her this way.

"Absolutely." Jason said pushing Ryder. The next part caught Ryder by surprise as he swung his fist at Jason, who move just in time and ended up hitting Tori. She recoiled from the hit and began to cry. The entire class was shock at what Ryder did and cheered as Jason swung his fist at Ryder, knocking him down.

"YOU DON'T EVER HIT A WOMAN, YOU HEAR ME!" Jason shouted as he continued to punch Ryder in the face. The class cheered on for Jason as Mr. Robinson and Lane came in to break up the fight. Tori stopped crying and watched as Jason beat Ryder to a pulp. She was amazed for Jason standing up for her, and she felt herself falling more in love with him.

"Break it up you two!" Lane said as he finally pulled Jason off of Ryder, who now had a broken nose. Ryder laid there groaning in pain. He didn't know a guy like Jason could fight so well and hit so hard.

"If you come near Tori again, I'll break your neck." Jason said as Lane tried to cool him down.

"Calm down. What happened in here?" Lane asked wanting the answers.

"Well Ryder was trying to get Tori and grabbed her hard, but Jason said to leave her alone. He wasn't trying to start a fight but Ryder wouldn't take no for an answer. He threw the first punch, but Jason ducked and Ryder ended up hitting Tori." One of the students said.

"Tori is this true?" Lane asked.

"Yes. Ryder yanked me hard and Jason stood up for me." Tori answered.

"Ok, Jason come into my office so we can ice your hand. Ryder, once the nurse has checked on your nose you'll report to Principal Helen's office." Lane said. Jason nodded as Lane escorted him out of the classroom. Ryder went to the nurse's office to get his nose checked.

"Tori why don't you go with Jason. I'll hand your assignments after class." Mr. Robinson said.

Tori nodded and picked up her bag off the floor. She thanked Mr. Robinson and went to Lane's office. As she walked down the halls, she kept thinking how Jason defended her. She was thankful he was there, because if he wasn't who knows what Ryder would have done. She was definitely going to thank Jason. She walked around the corner and open the door to Lane's office.

"Hey Tori, glad you came by." Lane said as he gave Jason a bag of ice for his hand. Jason looked up and smiled.

"Hey Jason. How are you feeling?" Tori asked sitting down next to him.

"I feel good, but sad because I'll probably be suspended." Jason said with a depressed expression.

"You're not going to be suspended Jason. You will serve a week of detention, but in the end you defended Tori. You're on good terms, so you're free to leave." Lane said giving him a reassuring smile.

"Thank you, and again I'm sorry." Jason said getting up. Lane smiled and let him and Tori go back to class. As the two walked by to class, Tori took the opportunity and hugged Jason. She thanked him by kissing his cheek. She felt safe and protected in his arms.

"Thank you for defending me." Tori said in a soft voice.

"You're Welcome. And for from now on, you can call me your protector." Jason said kissing Tori on her cheek. She released him from her hug, smiled and continued walking with him to class.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Detention**

The rest of the day went without any more problems. It was known that Lane told Principal Helen about the fight and had Ryder transferred to another school. Lane remind Jason that his detention began right after school. Jade was shock to hear about the fight, but was happy for Jason and laughed about Ryder's pain. She already knew her brother can fight with the best, so Ryder deserved his broken nose. Danny and the gang gave Jason congratulatory pats on his back for standing up for Tori. It was now the end of the school day, and Jason was ready for detention.

"Ok Jason, you'll just clean the school's recording studio." Lane said as he gave Jason his directions.

"Sounds good to me. Is that it or do I have more for the day?" Jason asked.

"No, once you've clean the studio you're free to go home." Lane replied.

Jason smiled and got to work. Lane told him he'll be back later to check on him. Jason began cleaning and whistling to a song. He was caught up in cleaning and whistling he failed to realize to see Tori standing by the door. He looked up to see her smiling.

"Hey Tori. I thought you left a while ago." Jason said grabbing a bottle of Windex and a rag.

"I stayed because I wanted to work on a song." Tori said walking in.

"Well, you're in luck. You can now work in a freshly clean studio." Jason said smiling.

Tori sat down, pulled out her songbook, and began to write her song. She would alternate between her song and looking up at Jason, who was dusting of the mixing board. She like how Jason left her to do her work and not ask questions. Although he didn't bother her with questions, Tori didn't say anything about her asking him.

"Hey Jason, you said you're a singer and a rapper." Tori asked.

"Yes ma'am. I love to sing and rap. Music is life to me." Jason replied.

"So what do you listen too?" Tori asked.

"Mainly rap and rock, but I also like pop, country, and R&B." Jason said smiling as he finished cleaning the studio.

"That's cool. I'm more into pop and R&B." Tori replied. She had thought and wanted to see Jason sing.

"Hey, do you want to sing a song." Tori asked with a hopeful expression. Jason looked at her and smiled. He never really sang in front of someone alone. He had a great voice and after hearing Tori's question, he pulled up a chair next to the microphone, put on the headphones and waited for Tori. Tori smiled, put in a blank CD, and turned on the record button. Immediately, she started hearing the lyrics and recognized the song, Sweet Lady.

 _Sweet lady would be my_

 _Sweet love for a lifetime_

 _I'll be there when you need me_

 _Just call and receive_

 _Now any other day_

 _I would will play it cool_

 _But I can't now cause I want you_

 _See I'm hooked on_

 _How you flex your style_

 _And I wanna talk for a little while_

 _I never really seen your type_

 _But I must admit I kinda like_

 _So maybe if you have the time_

 _We could talk about you being mine_

 _Sweet lady you would be my_

 _Sweet love for a lifetime_

 _I'll be there when you need me_

 _Just call and receive me_

 _Sweet lady you would be my_

 _Sweet love for a lifetime_

 _I'll be there when you need me_

 _Just call and receive me_

 _Now on the regular_

 _I would waste time but I don't want too_

 _Cause you're so damn fine_

 _And I heard that you were taken_

 _But that don't have to stop you from making_

 _Late night phone calls on the telephone_

 _About your fantasies and now get it on_

 _When you need me I will be_

 _There for you my sweet lady_

 _Sweet lady would you be my_

 _Sweet love for a lifetime_

 _I'll be there when you need me_

 _Just call and receive me_

 _Sweet lady would you be my_

 _Sweet love for a lifetime_

 _I'll be there when you need me_

 _Just call and receive me_

 _Say you will be baby_

 _Say you will be my lady_

 _I've got to have all your love_

 _So I won't even front_

 _Just say you'll give it to me_

 _Don't wanna hear the maybes_

 _And I'll give you all my heart_

 _If you say you'll be my lady_

 _Sweet lady you would be my_

 _Sweet love for a lifetime_

 _I'll be there when you need me_

 _Just call and receive me_

 _Sweet lady you would be my_

 _Sweet love for a lifetime_

 _I'll be there when you need me_

 _Just call and receive me_

Jason finished the song looking at Tori. She had her mouth open, she couldn't believe Jason had an amazing singing voice. All she saw was Jason letting himself go when he sang, she felt her butterflies get bigger in her stomach. Jason smiled knowing that he always wanted to sing that song to a beautiful girl. As the song said, all Jason wants is a sexy, sweet lady for a lifetime.

"So, I can tell you like my singing." Jason said smiling.

"I don't like it, I love it and the song you picked." Tori said smiling. She was falling into the right path of love. She wanted to be with Jason, and she was not going to let anyone take him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Cat's loveable brother**

Tori and Jason would continue to talk to each other for the remainder of Jason's detention week. Tori told Jason that she recorded his singing on a CD, so Jason told her to keep it and play it when she goes to sleep. Tori smiled and thanked Jason. Since then, Tori has always played the CD when she slept and has had peaceful dreams. It's been two weeks since the fight, and Jason has always kept an eye on Tori. She couldn't felt safer and loved thanks to Jason. She wouldn't want it any other way. Today is Friday and Tori and the gang are about to meet another of Jason's friends.

Tori and her friends were eating lunch at the regular table when Cat spotted Rob and Andy playing their guitars with Jason, Marcus, and Danny. She spotted the sixth and final member of Jason's gang and immediately recognize him. He had a small, black fauxhawk with red dye down the middle. He was wearing black denim jeans, a white Red Hot Chili Peppers shirt, and a pair of Converse sneakers. Cat screamed and ran up to the young man, hugging him.

"Oh my god! Joey you're here." Cat said as Tori and the rest of the gang arrived at Jason's table.

"Cat, who are you hugging?" Robbie asked.

"Guys this is my brother Joey." Cat excitedly said. The gang stood there shock as they finally see Cat's brother for the first time.

"So your brother is real." Jade said snapping out of her shock.

"Yes I am and I'm not crazy as you may think." Joey said smiling.

"Wow, now we are definitely seeing our doubles." Beck said laughing.

"Joey, that's short for Joseph right?" Andre asked.

"Yes sir!" Joey responded.

"Joey what are you doing here at Hollywood Arts?" Cat ask confused.

"Well since it's my day off, I decided to come see my friends and sister." Joey said.

"Well, is good to see both Valentines together." Tori said giggling.

Joey smiled and both groups talked for the remainder of lunch. Cat told everyone that Joey works at the Pear store and is the assistant manager. Joey also explained how he ends up in Cat's stories thanks to either Andy, money or a bag of weed. They laughed at how Jason's and Marcus would always bail him out of his stories. Cat loved her brother and how well he sings like her, is a great actor, and the rhythm guitarist for Rob's band.

Lunch was now over and everyone was heading back to class. Before Cat walked to her classroom, she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around and saw it was Joey. He seemed like he wanted to talk to his sister. Cat notice it and the two siblings head for the janitor's closet. Joey turned on the lights and locked the door.

"I know you're in love with Rob." Joey said with a sly grin.

"How did you know?" Cat asked in a worry voice.

"Besides the fact I'm your brother, I heard you singing about him these past three days." Joey said smiling.

Cat let out a sigh of relief. She was dealing with these feelings since the end of summer. She told Joey about it and since then, Joey has made it his mission to bring the two together. But Cat was scared because she didn't want to hurt Robbie's feelings, so she asked Jason and Joey to help find a girl that would fall for Robbie. So far, both boys have not found a girl yet, which really worried Cat. She wanted to be with Rob and wanted Robbie to be happy.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The Full Moon Jam Assignment**

"Don't worry Cat, you're secret is safe with me." Joey replied to his sister.

"Thank you Joey." Cat said with a bright smile.

The two Valentines walked out of the closet; Joey went back home while Cat went to her class. Elsewhere, Tori and Jason were in Mr. Robinson's harmony vocals class. Class went great, especially since Ryder was transferred to a different school. They say Ryder doesn't hang out with girls anymore since most of them have boyfriends. That's was fine with Tori because those girls have protective boyfriends so Ryder knows not to use them. The bell ranged signaling the end of class. As the students grabbed their bags, Mr. Robinson stopped them and made announcement.

"Before you leave, you must hear your assignment." Mr. Robinson said.

"For the Full Moon Jam?" Robbie asked.

"Yes. Your assignment is you must perform a song at the concert and your performance will count 25% of your grade." Mr. Robinson said in a stern voice.

"So like last year, either a solo or a duet?" Tori asked.

"Yes, just solos and duets understand?" Mr. Robinson said.

The students nodded in agreement and left the classroom. For Tori, this is a perfect opportunity to admit her feelings for Jason. She needed help though with picking a song and knew Andre would help her, but she needed one other person to help her. When the final bell rang signaling the end of the day, Tori closed her locker and walked to the locker of the one person who can help her. The person she became acquaintances with, but still wanted as a friend.

"Jade, I need your help?" Tori asked with a determined voice.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Friends at Last**

"What?" Jade asked.

"I need your help please." Tori said standing her ground.

Jade stood there surprised at Tori's request. Why would she come to Jade for help when it's the other way around? Tori waited for Jade's answer, but the longer she waited the more she realized this was a big mistake. Tori sighed and began to walk off when she a hand on her wrist. She turn to see Jade giving her a genuine smile.

"I heard you Tori, You don't have to leave. I'll take you to my house and will talk more." Jade said taking Tori to her car.

"Okay." Tori said. She let out a sigh of relief because Jade was willing to help her. She went to Jade because of the fact she's Jason brother. She was the person Jason can trust the most and Tori had a feeling Jade knew about the two. The two girls walked to Jade's car and pulled out of the parking lot. Tori remained silent and stared out the window as Jade drove to her house. She really hoped Jade can help her express her feelings towards Jason. The two finally arrived at the West home and the two got out of the car and walked inside and downstairs to the Jade's room.

"So Tori, what is it that you need my help with?" Jade asked as she sat down on her black queen size bed.

"Well I know you probably know already but I'm just going to say it." Tori said letting out a huge sigh of relief.

"Jade, I'm in love with your brother and I want you to help me pick a song for him at the Full Man Jam." Tori said with her head held high and looking at Jade. Jade smiled and gave Tori an "I know" expression. She patted her bed, indicating that she wanted Tori to sit next to her. Tori gave an uneasy expression but she sat down next to Jade.

"Tori you're right. I've known since day one." Jade said reassuringly. Tori let out a huge sigh of relief as she got more comfortable. Whoever knew talking to your true love's sister was hard.

"Look Tori, Jason hasn't even met a girl like you. Even when the fight happened, Jason wanted to spend his time with you." Jade said giving Tori a sad expression. Tori noticed this and scoot closer to Jade.

"Jade, what's wrong?" Tori asked as she put her hand on Jade's shoulder. She only seen Jade's walls go down once, but this is the first time she actually seen Jade genuinely sad.

"I've realized that my brother fell in love with the person I thought I hated. But I realized now is that I hated you because I was jealous." Jade said looking at Tori.

"Jealous of what?" Tori replied.

"I was jealous because I was the queen of the school before you came. I had every lead role but I lost it when you came. I was angry that someone new took my place and I became bitterer than before. It wasn't until my brother came to Hollywood Arts that I was happy again. He's my only brother and to see you with him, it really made me feel normal. Even after all the shit I put you through, you still want to be my friend. I'm sorry for everything I did to you." Jade said feeling all of her anger and jealousy finally fading away. Tori smiled as a few tears of joy came down her face. She hugged Jade, who returned her hug. She finally released Jade after a few minutes and smiled.

"Jade, I'm sorry that I took your place as queen. I wasn't trying to because I didn't know you back then. Now, even after all the shit you put me through, I just want us to start over and finally become friends. Don't worry, I'll never hurt Jason because he's the only guy who makes me feel safe. And who knows, maybe I might be your sister-in-law in the future." Tori said reassuring. She finally saw Jade happy and it brought a new beginning to their friendship.

"Well Tori, you finally got your wish. We are finally friends." Jade said happily. She felt the words come out easily. After so much hatred and jealousy bottled up for nearly a year, Jade and Tori were friends. Even though they were friends, Jade knew she had to make it up to Tori. After hearing Tori admit her feelings for Jason, Jade saw an opportunity to bring the two together.

"So Tori, how can I help win my brother's love?" Jade asked.

"I really want to express my feelings with a song." Tori replied.

"You already picked a song?" Jade asked.

"No and I really need your help. So, now that we're finally friends, can you help me Jade?" Tori asked with a hopeful expression.

"Tori, I'll be honored to help you win my brother's heart." Jade said proudly.

The two girls spend the entire afternoon picking a song for the jam and getting to know each other better. Tori learned from Jade that whenever her brother was stuck on a song, he would go outside and play basketball until he was inspired. The two girls were finally glad all the hatred and jealousy were in the past and their new friendship was beginning to blossom. After finally picking a song, Tori and Jade said their goodbyes and Tori was picked up by her father and headed home. When she got home, she changed into sweats and went out with Trina for a walk.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Basketball Jones and the Blue Eyes**

Tori and Trina went for a walk at Hollywood Park for the daily exercise. Tori was dressed in black Adidas sweats with a pink sweatshirt. She had her hair in a ponytail and wore her pink and black Nike running shoes. Trina wore the same sweats except they were navy blue and she let her hair flow naturally. Tori had her headphones on as Trina bragged about how she will be performing in the Full Moon Jam and she was going to win Jason's attention. Tori rolled her eyes and continue her nightly jog when she stopped at the park's basketball court.

"Tori why did you…" Trina asked as she stopped jogging and stood next Tori. She didn't finish her sentence as she saw why Tori stopped. Tori and Trina saw was their brother Danny, Joey and Andy playing against the team of Marcus, Rob, and Jason. Trina was gawking at what Jason was wearing, which were a pair of black and white Jordan shorts with a pair of matching Nikes and a black muscle shirt that showed off his muscles. Tori only paid attention to the tattoo Jason had on the upper half of his left arm. The sisters stopped right on time as the friendly basketball game was about to start.

"First team to 21 wins." Danny announced to the group as they all shook their heads.

"Alright Jason check ball." Danny said as handed the ball to Jason. Jason checked the ball and the game officially began. Tori and Trina took a seat by the benches and watched the game. It was a very competitive game as both Jason and Danny's teams continue to outscore each other. Trina would watch and lick her lips unconsciously every time Jason shot the ball. Tori, on the other hand, was amazed by how Jason and Danny try to outdo the other. The two were not lying about being competitive rivals. After competitive play, the game was tied at 19 apiece and the boys were covered in sweat.

"Alright 19-19. Last basket wins the game." Andy announced.

"Let's see what you got Jason." Danny said.

"Alright, let's do this." Jason said as he took off his sweaty muscle shirt. Tori saw this and was amazed while Trina was practically drooling over Jason. Tori could tell Jason worked out on a daily basis because of his well-defined chest, ripped arms and his six-pack. She could just imagine feeling his body with her soft hands and what else she would do to him. Tori was not a porn addict, but seeing Jason shirtless really made her have these sexy thoughts. She calmed herself down as she turn to Trina, who was gawking at Jason's body.

"I have to have that boy!" Trina exclaimed.

"I don't think he's ready to be deaf." Tori said jokingly.

"Just wait Tori, when the Full Moon Jam comes that boy will be all mine." Trina said proudly. Tori just smiled while rolling her eyes as she turned her attention back to the game.

"Damn Jason, if I was gay I would definitely fuck you!" Marcus said jokingly.

"Oh no way, he's all mine!" Rob joked in a stereotypical gay guy voice. The two boys joked around and Jason even joined in on the joke.

"If we win, you two get the whole package." Jason joked as both teams continued to laugh hard. Jason laughed as he looked up and saw Tori and Trina in the stands. He waved at Tori who returned it with a big smile. He then saw Trina gawking at him, and playfully flex his tattooed arm at Trina's direction. This made Trina pass out and fall over the bench and made Tori laugh. He returned his attention back to Danny, who gave him a sly grin.

"Well now that's over, let's see who wins." Danny said as he checked the ball. The final play began and it was really close. Andy guarded Rob very well, Marcus tried to steal the ball away from Joey and Danny was making sure Jason did not get the ball. Joey passed to Andy, who took a shot but the ball bounced off the backboard and was rebound by Rob. Rob took the ball behind the three-point line and passed it to Jason. Jason took the final shot and won the game for his team.

"Yeah baby, game over and we win!" Jason shouted excitedly and high-fived Rob and Marcus.

"Great game all around guys." Danny said as he, Andy and Joey shook hands with Jason, Rob and Marcus.

"That was a great game." Tori said as she walked onto the court with Trina following behind. The boys greeted Tori and Trina and took a well needed rest on the benches. The sisters talked with the boys for a couple of minutes and learned how Jason got his tattoo. He explained that his tattoo is a Blue-Eyes White Dragon and he got it because he is a big fan of the Yu-Gi-Oh trading card game. He looked at Tori and took out the same necklace he wore on his second day of Hollywood Arts. He handed the necklace to Tori, who examined it and the card that was attached to it. She smiled as she realized the card was the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"Wow. So the card holds a special connection." Tori asked as she handed back the necklace.

"Oh yeah Tori. Jason loves dragons and the Blues-Eyes is one of his favorites." Andy said.

"That, and both Jason and the dragon have blue eyes." Rob stated.

Tori smiled and stared at Jason's blue eyes. There was a connection between the card and Jason; the Blues Eyes is an amazing card and Jason was the same. She could get lost in Jason's eyes forever. Tori loved how mysterious his eyes were and all she wanted to do is solve him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Tori's Search**

After a long night of jogging and basketball, the boys said their goodbyes and headed home. Since all three were together, Danny, Trina and Tori walked back home with Jason. On the way home, Trina tried flirting with Jason by walking in front of him swaying her hips in a sexy way. Jason just rolled his eyes and continue to walk. Tori and Danny giggled at how hard Trina tried to get Jason's attention. The four finally arrived at the Vega as Jason said goodbye to everyone. Before he left, he gave Trina a kiss on the cheek that made her pass out on the porch.

"I did it because she was annoying me." Jason said. Danny and Tori just laughed as the picked Trina up and dragged her inside the house. The two returned and said goodbye to Jason. He gave Tori a hug and gave Danny a bro hug. Jade's car came around and picked up Jason. He told Tori and Danny he will see them at school tomorrow and left with Jade. The two walked inside and were greeted by their parents.

"Hey Tori, who were talking too?" Mrs. Vega asked.

"She was talking to Jason." Danny replied.

"Oh the nice young man you were talking about Tori." Mrs. Vega asked.

"Yeah, that's him." Tori said blushing.

"Do you like him?" Mr. Vega asked his youngest daughter.

"Well, after getting to know him every day for nearly a month, I'm falling in love with him." Tori replied. Danny gave his sister a big smile, he knew Jason was a lady's man and he definitely found the right lady. Mr. and Mrs. Vega were surprised by their daughter's reaction. Both smiled and told Tori to go after Jason because they believe he's the right guy for their daughter.

"We just want you to be happy and successful Tori. If Jason makes you happy, than go after him." Mrs. Vega said.

"Thanks mom, and don't worry with the Full Man Jam coming I'll finally win his heart." Tori replied smiling. She said goodnight to her parents, Trina and Danny and headed upstairs to her room. She headed towards her shower and turned on the water. The water was at the right temperature as she stripped off her sweats and stepped inside her shower. After a nice and relaxing shower, she wrapped herself in a towel and walked back to her room. She changed into her PJs and went on her laptop to check the Slap. She smiled as she saw Jason's update.

 _Had a great time playing basketball and talking to a beautiful girl. I'll see her again tomorrow, Goodnight folks! Status: Refreshed- Jason._

Tori checked all of her friends' statuses; whether it was Cat, Robbie, Jade or Beck. She spend the rest of her evening listening to music and doing homework, After finishing her homework, she couldn't help but think of getting a gift for Jason at the Full Moon Jam. Since Jason loves dragons, Tori wonder of getting him another card but what kind of dragon. She looked online and search for a dragon card and finally found a perfect card for Jason. The card was at a great price and would arrive the next day so placed the order. Tori felt relieved as her order went through and told her the card would arrive tomorrow. She went back to the Slap and updated her status.

 _I bought a perfect gift for a great friend. I hope he loves my gift. Tired, so goodnight slappers I'll see all of you tomorrow. Status: Sleepy-Happy- Tori_

She logged off the Slap, turned off her laptop and her lights and went to bed. As she crawled into her bed, she played Jason's song and closed her eyes. As Jason's voice filled the room, she smiled and entered a beautiful dream.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Friday night at Karaoke Dokie**

Tori woke feeling refreshed and happy. She was excited because of the events that happen in the past 24 hours. Jade was now her friend, Jason's blue eyes captured her and her gift was coming today. Tori got out of bed, dressed in a cute outfit, brushed her hair and teeth and walked down the stairs towards the kitchen. She was greeted by Danny, who felt like wearing the Los Angeles Lakers, and Trina who was eating a big bowl of Lucky Charms.

"Morning family." Tori exclaimed happily.

"Oh, Tori is very happy today!" Danny said.

"Uh, why are you happy?" Trina asked arrogantly.

"Because it's Friday and my gift for Jason is coming today." Tori replied excitedly.

"Cool, what did you get him?" Danny asked.

"You'll see soon." Tori replied. Trina gave both of her younger siblings a annoyed look and continue to eat. Tori grabbed a bowl of cereal and joined Danny and Trina. Breakfast was talkative and after washing their dishes, the Vegas grabbed their bags and headed for school. Once they arrived, Trina went with her friends while Tori and Danny went with their big group. Tori walked into the school and saw her friends standing by her locker, with Jade giving her a big smile. She and Danny walked up to her locker and greeted the group.

"Hey guys." Tori said. Robbie and Andre said hello, Beck smiled at her, Cat gave her a monster hug and Jade the same.

"Well, looks like you two are finally friends." Beck said.

"Yes everybody, Tori and I are friends." Jade exclaimed.

"Good, now there will be no more fighting between you two." Andre said.

"Maybe Jade will be nice to me too." Robbie said.

"Let Jade take it one step at a time Robbie." Tori replied. The group asked how Tori and Jade became friends with both saying the answer. Jade told the group how she wasn't really happy and was jealous of Tori from the beginning. She also told them it took her brother being accepted to Hollywood Arts to be happy again. The group were touched by the revelation and were happy she and Tori were friends. The group continue to talk until Jason and his friends finally arrived.

"Did I miss much?" Jason asked Tori and her friends.

"Not much except the fact our sisters are finally friends." Danny exclaimed.

"Oh shit, now the entire school will be ruled by the Vegas and Wests." Rob said jokingly.

"Yup, now bow before the queen." Jade said.

"So any plans for you guys tonight?" Joey asked.

"Actually, I wanted to know if you guys will join us at Karaoke Dokie." Cat asked. Tori and the gang planned on going to Karaoke Dokie for a while, but have been side track by school. Today, they had no school work and wanted to have a fun night.

"Karaoke, sounds fun. You can count me in." Jason said.

"We're in too." Marcus and Danny answered.

"The same with us." Joey, Rob and Andy replied. The day went by fast and enjoyable for both groups. The day was over and both groups went to their homes to get ready for tonight. After getting dressed, both groups got in the cars and arrived at the Karaoke club.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Karaoke Time**

Karaoke Dokie was barely packed on a Friday night. Tori, Cat and Jade arrived early and were able to get a table. Tori wore a black sexy tank top, sexy denim jeans and matching black and white Converse. She did hair with curls and a little bit of makeup that really brought out her brown eyes. Cat wore a purple tank top, black jeans, and matching purple heels that made a couple inches taller. Jade wore a black and grey plaid shirt with a black tank top, black jeans. And her favorite pair of black boots. She added green highlights to hair to match her eyes. The girls talked until Andre, Robbie and Beck arrived and joined the girls.

"Hey girls looking great as always." Beck said as he gave Jade a kiss. The two kissed a few minutes until Jade broke the kiss.

"Thank you babe." Jade said.

"So you guys seen Jason?" Tori asked anxiously.

"Relax Tori. I'm sure Jason and his friends are on their way." Andre replied. As timing would have it, Jason and his friends came in. Tori and Cat looked and were surprised by Jason and Rob's appearance. Jason was wearing a pair of black denim Levi jeans, Timberland boots, a black South Pole shirt, and a black denim Levi jacket. Rob wore a pair of black South Pole jeans, all white Nike Air Force Ones, a white button down shirt, and a black Jordan jacket. Danny decided to wear denim jeans, his black Nike Air Force Ones, and a black Jordan shirt. Marcus wore his Oreo-colored Jordan Retro Vs, black jeans, and a white South Pole shirt. Joey wore a purple button down shirt, grey pants, and purple-grey Vans sneakers. Andy wore a pair of denim jeans, a blue button down shirt, and blue-white Converse sneakers. The group saw Tori and the gang and sat down at the table next to them.

"Wow, this place looks awesome." Jason exclaimed looking around the club.

"You're not kidding. This place is awesome." Danny replied happily.

"Not only that, but I hear this place got the best buffalo nuggets." Marcus said.

"Yeah they are the best." Andre said to his cousin. The two groups talked and were having a good time. Throughout the talking, Tori kept sneaky peeks at Jason; who saw this and smiled. Cat was also eyeing Rob from afar, she was feeling her butterflies grow bigger. Tori and Cat talked to Jason and Rob for an hour until the DJ announced a singing competition.

"Alright, who wants to get up on stage and sing for us?" the DJ asked.

"Hey Rob, why don't you go up there and sing for us?" Jade asked. The two groups looked over at Rob. Rob looked at the stage and thought about it. He only sang once to Cat over their summer together. He knew Cat liked him and to show her he felt the same, he went up the stage and grab the microphone.

"Hey everyone, my name is Rob and I'm going to sing a song to someone special." He said smiling at Cat. Cat looked up and smiled, she was excited to hear what song he was going to sing.

"So sit back, relax, and enjoy." Rob said. The DJ played the song Rob chose and the beat came slow and steady. He looked back at Cat and started singing.

 _Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_

 _I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow I want more_

 _I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved_

 _Tap on my window, knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore_

 _It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along, yeah  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You come anytime you want, yeah._

 _I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved_

 _I know where you hide alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

 _Yeah_

 _Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful_

 _I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain, oh.  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved_

 _Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

 _Yeah, yeah._

 _I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

 _Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

Rob finished the song and the crowd gave him a standing ovation. Rob smiled from ear-to-ear at the ovation he was given. He looked back at the group who were cheering the loudest out of everyone. He then turn his attention to Cat, who had tears of joy coming down her face. Cat got up from her seat and walked up the stage to hug Rob.

"Thank you, it was a beautiful song Rob." Cat said. Rob did not give her a verbal response, instead he lifted her chin and starred into her beautiful brown eyes. After a moment of silence, Rob leaned in and gave Cat a heartfelt kiss. She immediately responded to the kiss by wrapping her arms around Rob's neck as Rob wrapped his arms around her waist. After what seem like an eternity, the two lovers broke the kiss and smiled at each other with the crowd cheering.

"I love you Rob." Cat said. She finally found her true love.

"I love you Cat. I'm never leaving you." Rob replied smiling.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Tori's Gift and Robbie's Girl**

After sharing their first heart-felt kiss, Rob grabbed Cat's hand and walked back to their tables. Once they sat down, they were greeted by their friends who accepted their relationship. Everyone looked happy except Robbie, who had a sad smile on his face. Cat knew this was coming and she hoped Robbie wouldn't be mad that she fell in love with his cousin. The whole gang saw Robbie's face and gave him looks of sympathy. After a few minutes of silence, Cat decided to speak.

"Robbie, I'm sorry for…" Cat was about to say until Robbie stopped her.

"Don't worry Cat, I understand. I'm sad about not being with you but I'm very happy that you and Rob are together. I just wish I can have a girl for me." Robbie said, his sad smile returning. Joey patted his back and smiled.

"But you do man." Joey said. The group turned their attention to Joey, who was now looking at a confused Robbie.

"What are you talking about?" Robbie asked. Joey turn to Jason and gave him a smile. Jason saw this and pointed his attention towards a girl at the entrance. She was a beautiful young lady who was around 18 years-old. She had dark brown hair, brown eyes, her body had all the right curves, and she wore glasses as well. The young lady wore a red blouse with denim jeans and matching red heels. She walked over to Jason, who stood up and introduce her to Robbie.

"Robbie, this is my good friend Jasmine. Jasmine this is the guy I was telling you about." Jason said to Jasmine. She smiled and shook Robbie's hand. When Robbie first saw her, he immediately fell for her and Jasmine felt the same as well.

"Hi nice to finally meet you." Jasmine said.

"Wow, you're very beautiful." Robbie replied happily.

"We'll let you to have some alone time." Jason said as the whole group went to a different table. Robbie and Jasmine told each other everything from their interests to their feelings for each other. After 20 minutes talking, Robbie and Jasmine officially became a couple by sharing their first kiss. The whole group saw this and smiled to themselves.

"Thanks Joey and Jason for finding Robbie a girl." Cat said.

"Anytime sis. Now we have two more couples in the group." Joey said.

"I'm glad I can help. Maybe Robbie would even become manlier." Jason said.

"Nope not really." Andy said jokingly. The group laughed and continue their night of fun. Everyone went on stage and sang a couple of songs. It was a fun night for everyone. It was now midnight and everyone was getting ready to go home. Cat and Rob made plans to spend their first day together with Robbie and Jasmine doing the same. As they were getting ready to leave, Tori stopped Jason and pulled him towards a table.

"Hey Jason, I just want to say it was a nice thing you did with Robbie and Jasmine." Tori said.

"Hey, he's a nice guy and he deserves a beautiful lady." Jason said smiling to Tori. The two remained seated and stayed quiet until Tori went in her purse. She looked inside her purse until she pulled out her gift. She handed Jason the wrapped gift and smiled. He looked back at Tori wanted her approval.

"You got me a gift?" Jason asked.

"Yes sir. Open it, it's really special." Tori said anxiously. Jason smiled and opened his gift. It's the card Tori order the other day. The card was the Red Eyes Black Dragon, and it was in perfect condition. Jason's smile got bigger, he finally had the two dragons he always wanted. Tori saw his smile and sighed in relief. She immediately knew Jason loved her gift.

"Tori, you got me the Red Eyes Black Dragon. I've always wanted this card." Jason said.

"I did. You told me how much you love dragons and I wanted to get something special." Tori replied.

"This is a great gift Tori. I love it." Jason said as he leaned in and gave Tori a kiss on the cheek. She smiled as Jade came walking by to their table. She saw the card in Jason's hand and smiled.

"Hey, Tori got you a Red Eyes." Jade said.

"Yes she did." Jason said.

"I'm really glad you love it Jason." Tori said.

"Well now that's over, let's go home." Jade said. Tori and Jason stood up and walked to their cars. Before leaving, Jason took his Red Eyes and added it to his necklace. Tori saw this and smiled, she was a step closer to winning Jason. She waved goodbye to the West siblings, got in her car with Danny and drove home. While driving, Danny spoke up.

"So, you and Jason." Danny said giving Tori a sly smile.

"Soon Danny, soon." Tori said smiling. The two arrived home at 1 in the morning and saw Trina sleeping on the couch with an avocado mask. The shook their heads and headed upstairs to their rooms. They both said goodnight as they entered their rooms. Tori stripped off her clothes and put on her PJs. She got in bed, played her CD, and immediately fell asleep. She smiled as she dreamt of Jason as the king of Hollywood with herself as queen. What made the dream more special was that the Blue Eyes White Dragon and Red Eyes Black Dragon were their guardians.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: The Full Moon Jam**

Finally, the day has arrived. A week after the events at Karaoke Dokie, the Full Moon Jam is here. Tori was nervous and excited when she arrived to school. This was day she was going to admit her love to Jason, and she prayed he didn't reject her. At the same time, Tori didn't see Jason this whole week and wondered if he might show up at all. She asked Jade where her brother went after school this whole week and her response was the same; he went for a walk. Tori was so worried that she didn't notice a pair of arms wrap around her waist and startled her.

"Sorry Tori, I didn't mean to scare you." Cat said innocently. Tori let a sigh of relief and faced Cat.

"Don't worry Cat. I'm just nervous." Tori said.

"Nervous about what?" Cat asked.

"I'm performing tonight and I haven't seen Jason after school this whole week." Tori said with a worried expression. She really wanted Jason to come see her perform.

"You two talking about Jason?" Beck said as he, Andre, Robbie and Jasmine walked up to Tori and Cat.

"Yeah, have you seen him?" Tori asked. She frowned when the three boys gave the same response; which was no. Jasmine patted her back and smiled.

"Don't worry Tori. I know Jason and he will not miss your performance." Jasmine said. This brought out a smile from Tori.

"Okay." Tori replied. She still felt a little worried, but shook it off.

"Alright enough chit-chat. Let's get you ready for tonight." Andre said enthusiastically. Tori smiled as she and the rest of her friends walked towards the first class. After a long day of schoolwork, the bell ranged to signal the end of the day. Tori walked to the parking lot and spotted Jade by her car. She quickly ran up to her, wanting know the whereabouts of Jason.

"Hey Tori." Jade said as Tori ran up to her. Once she caught her breath, Tori asked Jade the same question, hoping to get a different response.

"Jade, where's your brother?" Tori asked for the hundredth time this week. This time, she finally heard a different answer.

"He was working on something special and he said he'll be at the Jam tonight." Jade said reassuringly. Tori couldn't help but smile at Jade's answer. Her confidence was back at a high level.

"Okay. Do you want to come over and get ready for the Jam?" Tori asked.

"That's why I'm here. Come on let's get going." Jade replied as she got into the passenger side of Toru's car. Tori smiled, got in her car, turned on the engine and drove out of the parking lot and towards her house. The two girls arrived around 4 in the afternoon and decide to get dressed in their outfits. After changing into their outfits, Tori and Jade would spend the rest of their time talking and laughing. They continued to talk and laugh until 6:30 when the rest of the gang arrived. The boys piled in Beck's car while the girls, including Trina, piled in Tori's car. They left the house and arrived in time at Hollywood Arts. The Full Moon Jam was in full swing; everyone was dancing, eating, and enjoying the performances.

"How are you liking the Full Moon Jam Jasmine?" Robbie asked to his girlfriend.

"This is great. I'm glad you brought me here." Jasmine said as she gave Robbie a quick kiss.

"Come on guys, let's party!" Andre stated excitedly. Trina went upstage to get ready for her performance, Jade and Beck grabbed a table, Robbie and Jasmine were at the snack table, and Tori, Cat and Andre were grabbing their drinks. As he took a sip, Tori searched the area hoping to find her Blue Eyes White Dragon. After searching the area, Tori sighed in defeat as she concluded Jason was not coming.

"What's wrong Tori?" Andre asked his best friend.

"Jason's not coming. I was hoping he would see me perform." Tori said with a sad expression.

"Don't be sad Tori. We want you to have a great time." Cat said patted Tori's back.

"Yeah so let's see your party smile and hit the dance floor." Andre said encouragingly. Tori smiled, she didn't want to be a party pooper. She was here to perform and have fun, but she still wished Jason was here. The night was going great and Tori was having fun with her friends. She took the dance floor with Cat, Andre, Beck and even Jade. The best part of the night was Trina's performance, which was actually a great performance and she received an A for it.

"Alright everyone, let's give it up for Trina Vega." Mr. Robinson said. The crowd gave Trina a standing ovation, the first time Trina received a genuine ovation for her talent. Trina walked off the stage with an "I'm so fabulous" expression.

"Alright next up we have Tori Vega and Jade West." Mr. Robinson announced Tori and Jade got up from their seats and walked up on stage. They each put on the mics and were ready to perform. Once again, Tori looked over towards the crowd and she still didn't see Jason. Jade gave her an encouraging smile and as they took their spots.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Tell Me That You Love Me**

Tori looked at the crowd once again and this time she her brother Danny and Marcus. She let out a sigh; she was sad Jason was not here to see her but she was very happy her brother and Marcus came. The two boys gave Tori encouraging smiles, which gave increased her confidence. She let out another and smile toward the crowd.

"Hey guys. This song goes out to someone special in my life. The song is Tell Me That You Love Me." Tori said as the crowd applauded for her song of choice. She and Jade turned to the band, who began playing the song.

 _Ohh yeah yeah_

 _The situations turns around enough to figure out_

 _That someone else has let you down_

 _So many times I don't know why_

 _But I know we can make it as long as you say it_

 _So tell me that you love me yeah_

 _And tell me that I take your breath away_

 _And maybe if you take one more then I would know for sure_

 _There's nothing left to say_

 _Tell me that you love me anyway_

 _Tell me that you love me anyway_

 _Ohhh_

 _Waking up beside yourself and what you feel inside_

 _Is being shared with someone else_

 _Nowhere to hide I don't know why_

 _But I know we can make it_

 _As long as you say it_

 _So tell me that you love me yeah_

 _And tell me that I take your breath away_

 _And maybe if you take one more then I would know for sure_

 _There's nothing left to say_

 _But tell me that you love me anyway_

 _Show me look what we found turn it around every day_

 _I can hear what you say_

 _Now I know why, I know we can make it_

 _If you tell me that you love me yeah_

 _And tell me that I take your breath away_

 _And maybe if you take one more_

 _So tell me that you love me yeah_

 _And tell me that I take your breath away_

 _Maybe if you take one more then I would know for sure_

 _There's nothing left to say_

 _But tell me that you love me anyway_.

Tori and Jade finished together and their performance was fantastic. The crowd cheered as Tori and Jade bowed and walked off the stage. They were cheered by their friends, except for the blue-eyed boy Tori wished was here. Tori was brought out of her trance by the announcer, who was Danny. Danny looked at his sister, waved at her, and spoke into the microphone.

"Tori, this final performance is for you." Danny announced to Tori and the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let's give it up for Jason West!" Danny announced loudly. Tori was shocked as Jason came walking on the stage with a black acoustic guitar.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: True Love at Last**

Tori stood at her spot with her friends in complete shock. She finally saw Jason and she couldn't be any happier. Jade shook Tori out of her shocked state and, along with Marcus, dragged her to the front row of the stage. She felt her heart beating rapidly as she got closer to Jason. Once Jade and Marcus brought Tori to the front, they quickly left her and return to their seats. Tori smiled at Jason, who returned her smile with the help of his dimples.

"Before I play this song, I would like to introduce everyone to my band." Jason as the background lights came on and revealed his band. The band featured Jason as the lead vocalist, Rob as the lead guitarist and backing vocals, Joey as the rhythm guitarist, Andy as the bass guitarist, and their drummer. Jason looked at Rob, who saw Cat sitting front as well. The two boys gave each other nods and Jason spoke into the microphone.

"Tori, I saw your performance and I really loved it. Now, it's my turn." Jason said as he began to play his guitar. Rob soon joined and the band followed, playing the country-rock song "Dear God" by Avenged Sevenfold.

 _A lonely road, crossed another cold state line_

 _Miles away from those I love purpose undefined_

 _While I recall all the words you spoke to me_

 _Can't help but wish that I was there_

 _And where I'd love to be, oh yeah_

 _Dear God the only thing I ask of you is_

 _To hold her when I'm not around_

 _When I'm much too far away_

 _We all need that person who can be true to you_

 _But I left her when I found her_

 _And now I wish I'd stayed_

 _'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired_

 _I'm missing you again oh no_

 _Once again_

 _There's nothing here for me on this barren road_

 _There's no one here while the city sleeps_

 _And all the shops are closed_

 _Can't help but think of the times I've had with you_

 _Pictures and some memories will have to help me through, oh yeah_

 _Dear God the only thing I ask of you is to hold her when I'm not around_

 _When I'm much too far away_

 _We all need that person who can be true to you_

 _I left her when I found her_

 _And now I wish I'd stayed_

 _'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired_

 _I'm missing you again oh no_

 _Once again_

 _Some search, never finding a way_

 _Before long, they waste away_

 _I found you, something told me to stay_

 _I gave in, to selfish ways_

 _And how I miss someone to hold_

 _When hope begins to fade_

 _A lonely road, crossed another cold state line_

 _Miles away from those I love purpose undefined_

 _Dear God the only thing I ask of you is to hold her when I'm not around_

 _When I'm much too far away_

 _We all need the person who can be true to you_

 _I left her when I found her_

 _And now I wish I'd stayed_

 _'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired_

 _I'm missing you again oh no_

 _Once again_

Jason finished singing, but was now playing an electric guitar and doing the solos with Rob. He looked at Tori, who was smiling and shedding tears of joy. She never heard this song, but she immediately fell in love with it. She got up from her seat and walked up the stage as Jason continue to play. The solos were beginning to fade and finally the band finished. The crowd gave Jason and the gang a thunderous ovation as Tori finally stood face to face with Jason. The two smiled at each other and remained silent until Tori broke the silence.

"I love the song and I'm in love with you!" Tori said as she walked closer to Jason.

"I feel the same way and I will always be there for you Tori." Jason said as Tori was now looking into his eyes. The two stood staring into each other's eyes before Jason wrapped his arms around Tori's waist and kissed her. She responded to the kiss by wrapping her arms around his neck. After kissing for what seem like forever, both would break the kiss and smile at each other. Tori finally found the guy she wanted and she could not be any happier.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Epilogue**

Tori and Jason could not be any happier and more in love. After the Full Moon Jam, Tori and Jason would continue to date as they will finish junior year together. Tori was also happy that both Cat and Rob were still a couple. The two couples would go on double dates over the summer or hang out with the gang. Both Tori and Cat were very much in love with their respective partners. On a side note, Robbie and Jasmine continue dating too and Robbie was slowly becoming manlier as they approach their senior year.

Senior year was a great experience for the Hollywood Arts gang as was their graduation. After graduating high school, Danny and Marcus would end up attending USC and graduate with degrees in music producing and song-writing respectively. Beck and Jade stayed in California as they attended the California Institute of Arts. Beck would graduate with a major in acting and Jade received her directing major. Andre would sign with Atlantic records and become a successful song-writer. Robbie and Jasmine ended up attending New York University for the Arts and become successful on Broadway, winning multiple Tony Awards together. Trina, who people made fun of for being talentless, became an Emmy Award winning actress on Modern Family.

Finally, Jason would join Rob's band as the lead singer and signed under Warner Bros. Records. Cat stayed close to Rob as she attended UCLA and graduate with her designing degree. She and Rob would eventually get married and have two children. Tori became a pop star as she too signed under Warner Bros. in order to stay with Jason. Jason and Tori know have multi-platinum, Grammy Award-winning albums under their belts and now live together. Two years later, Jason married Tori, who gave birth to a beautiful daughter and have a son on the way. And they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
